


Awoken In The Night

by Satansdaddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansdaddy/pseuds/Satansdaddy
Summary: Sirius is having a nightmare. Remus is there to help him through the aftermath.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Awoken In The Night

_ He was back at Grimmauld Place. The dark and dingy halls, echoing his screams as his mother hit him repeatedly with the cruciatus curse. He felt pain rippling through him time and time again. Screaming out for her to stop _ . 

They loved each other beyond words could express. Yet nights like these took a toll on them. Remus’ heart would shatter at the sight of his boyfriend and lover in such distress. Sirius would cry and sob till he couldn’t breathe. He’d either grasp onto his Moony so tight and not let go for hours and hours crying into his chest or lock himself in the bathroom. Sometimes both. But the worst part for Remus was always waking Sirius up. The empty, lifeless look he had in his tearful eyes before he came back to the present. 

  
  
  
  


Remus was shocked awake as his scarred body hit the floor with a thump. Cold dread washed through him as he looked up at the bed he shared with his boyfriend, Sirius. He was violently thrashing around. Hands gripping the dark blue bed sheets, with a hold that had his knuckles turning white. It was clear as the full moon to Remus at what is was. A nightmare. A bad one at that. 

He carefully clambered back into their bed, and straddled the thrashing boy. He grabbed a hold of his arms and pinned them above his head to prevent him hurting either of them. It happened once and was not fun. 

Remus took a deep breath before he started to wake Sirius. 

“Sirius! Sirius to you need to wake up!” 

Sometime just shouting wasn’t enough. But it seemed today was Remus’ lucky day. Grey eyes snapped open, tears streaming down Sirius’ face as he slowly came back to consciousness. The grey eyes of his lover bored into his brown ones, Remus slowly let go of Sirius, still straddling his lap to help ground him. 

“M-Moony?” Sirius stuttered out as more tears streamed down his face. 

“Yes Sirius, I’m here sweetheart” Remus could feel his own heart beating in his chest as he waited for Sirius to decide what he needed. 

Sirius’ breathing quickened. He was scrambling to get up. Remus moved off his lap as he watched him go lock himself in their ensuite bathroom. Well Shit. 

  
  


6 minutes 38 seconds had passed, Remus could hear the increasing gasping sobs of his boyfriend through the door. 

Another 48 seconds then he heard his name being chanted through gasping breaths. 

Oh one of those days. 

He rushed up to the door and tried to open it. Locked, obviously, 

He wandlessly cast Alohomora on the door. A trick he specially learnt for occasions such as these. He slowly opened the door and what lay before him was enough to break the coldest of hearts. His heart was sat against the bath, knees drawn to his chest sobbing uncontrollably. His usually flawless black hair, matter with sweat against his forehead. 

Remus slowly walked forward and crouched down before Sirius. He gently touched his hand to Sirius’ knee as not to frighten him. Sirius shook at the loving touch and leaned his leg into it gently. 

Remus took this as permission to touch for swiftly and smoothly moving to Sirius side before gathering the boy into his arms. He placed Sirius head against his chest. Not bothered by the fact that his t-shirt was being soaked by snot and tears. Or being bunched up and creased by the tight grasp of Sirius’ fists. 

Remus held Sirius tight in his arms for what felt like hours, arms wrapped around the shaking man as his crying subsided. 

“Sorry Moony, I’m so sorry” Sirius went to pull away. But he was crushed back into the warmth of Remus’ chest. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart”

He lowly whispered into Sirius’ hair, then placed a kiss to his head. Sirius nuzzled his face into his Moony's T-shirt, finding comfort in the smell of it. 

“Wanna shower?” Remus murmured into Sirius’ head, who nodded in reply. 

Remus stood first, holding out both his hands for Sirius to take. Which he did. He stood on shaky legs, Remus took notice and led him to sit on the toilet seat. 

Sirius had a hollow look to his eyes, before Remus did anything he took Sirius’ face and cupped it in both his hands. He brought grey eyes to meet brown. 

“You're okay now sweetheart, you're okay” 

He said slowly yet gently, then pressed a sweet kiss to Sirius’ forehead. 

He turned around and quickly turned on the water in their huge shower, waited for it to warm up before holding out his hands to his boyfriend. 

They both climbed into the shower, Remus supporting Sirius weight. They both stood under the spray of their four shower heads, Remus’ arms wrapped around Sirius’ waist in a tight hold. Sirius had his head in the crook of Remus’ neck just breathing In a smell that was so utterly Moony. 

“I love you, so much” he heard Remus murmur softly. 

Sirius lifted his head and looked his Moony in the eye, 

“I love you too, so much Moony. So much it hurts” 

Remus captured his lips in a sweet kiss. There was no fire, just pure love. 

He pulled away and spoke softly. 

“Come now sweetheart let me wash your hair” 

Sirius revelled in the love and feeling of having Remus’ hands scratch against his scalp. It helped ground and calm him, and Remus knew it. 

Five minutes later, they both climbed out the shower. Remus grabbed a few towels, wrapped one around his own waist before wrapping a few around Sirius’ body to keep him warm. He dried Sirius’ hair for him, then paid his body the same amount of attention. 

Once they were both dry they headed back to bed. Sirius flushed at the sight of the duvet sprawled on the floor, and the sheets soaked in sweat. 

“Moony I’m sor-“

“Come sweetheart, what did I say” he said as he sat Sirius down on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. He went to grab some spare sheets from the cupboard. 

“Yeah but still Moony” 

“Sirius none of this is your fault, it’s not your fault you have these nightmares. It’s not your fault that any of this is happening to you. Okay?” 

“Okay” Sirius replies timidly. 

Remus had finished changing the bed, the muggle way to, they both climbed in. 

“Go back to sleep sweetheart, I’m here” 

Sirius drifted back to sleep. A sleep full of dreams of his love. And how Remus would always be there to hold him against his chest. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment <3
> 
> Prompts welcome!


End file.
